1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video programming, and, in particular, to secure delivery of program content via a removable storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current video content rental model requires a customer to visit a video retail store and rent a videocassette or Digital Video Disc (DVD) for a limited period of time for viewing. Typically, the rentals are for recent film releases, but could also be for classic older films, sporting or musical events, or Direct-to-Video offerings. The content of either the videocassette or DVD is done in a standard manner such that the medium can be played on any standard cassette or DVD player.
The limitation on time that applies to the rental serves two purposes; one, the cassette or DVD can be rented out to another person, so the video retail store can have fewer copies of that specific movie or event; and two, to prevent a customer from making extensive copies of the cassette or DVD or sharing the cassette or DVD with others and avoiding multiple rental charges for a given video program content.
Other attempts have been made to provide alternative methods for movie distribution. DIVX, via their parent company CIRCUIT CITY, developed an encryption method and technology which allowed a specially encrypted DVD to be sold at retail at a lower price than an unencrypted DVD, but the encrypted DVD would only be viewable for a limited time. Typically, the limited time would be a forty-eight hour window, beginning at the time of first viewing. Additional viewing times would be available, for an additional fee, using a report-back of viewing via telephone from the DVD player. However, this would require a new decryption key from a home office, as well as a specialized DVD player that was connected to a telephone line, to determine time of first viewing, additional viewing time support, etc., as well as active key management for each title that was sold.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for delivering program content via a removable storage device. It can also be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for delivering the program content in a cost-efficient manner. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that delivers the program content in a secure fashion.